Those Eyes
by xxxjay-miexxx
Summary: Harry's dreams are tormented by those silver/grey eyes and he just cant seem to get them out of his head. Another Drarry story with a twist! Hogwarts Sixth year. (Sirius didn't die! :D) Pairings: RW/HG, HP/BZ, HP/DM and others...


A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The rest are longer, but this makes sense to end it here! This story is nearly complete but I'm only posting the first chapter right now to see what you think. If it's popular I guess I'll post the rest! Be nice to me...I'm new to this! :)

**Chapter 1**

Those eyes! Who did they belong to? Where had they come from? And why were they interrupting his sleep again? For the last month those silver eyes had been floating in and out of Harry Potter's dreams every night. He'd seen them before but could not recall where, or who's they were.

Turning over, Harry glanced at the alarm clock by the side of his bed. It was just passed 6AM and he still had 3 weeks left before he could leave his Muggle family for the last time. It had been decided by the Order that after his sixth year at Hogwarts he was to stay with his Godfather, and it couldn't come soon enough.

Ever since he learnt that his Sirius was not the murdering dark wizard that the Prophet had led everyone to believe, Harry had been longing to be able to spend his summers with him, instead of his Aunt and Uncle. He longed for interaction with other Wizards and Witches, longed to be able to spend time with his friends, longed to be able to feel like he was wanted. Harry smiled at that thought and decided to get out of bed. There was no way he keep sleep with those eyes piercing his dreams at every opportunity.

Harry had changed a lot over the summer. Physically. He stood for a moment to admire his new physique in the mirror. He was still certain his changes were not normal. At least not in the short space of time they had happened. He had grown at least 6 inches, his muscles were perfectly defined, his skin had turned a shade or two darker aswell. All in all it looked as if Harry Potter had spent the entire summer moving between the gym and the sun bed. Which, for anybody that knew him, was a completely absurd idea.

Harry left his room as quietly as possible and headed for the bathroom. He really didn't want to have to face a confrontation with his Aunt or Uncle this early in the morning. Or worse, Dudley. His moron of a cousin had also changed a lot this summer. Not physically. He had just turned into an even more unbearable prat than every before. Mocking Harry at every possible opportunity to impress his so called "friends". Harry silently laughed to himself at that. Friends. If only Dudley knew what the boys said about him behind his back. They only spent time with Dudley because Vernon Dursley was paying them. He couldn't bare to think of his poor son without friends.

Harry stood under the shower letting the warm water wash over his body. His thoughts trailed back to his earlier dream. Those eyes. He shook the thought from his mind, trying to think of something else. The image of Blaise Zabini entered his mind.

Another thing had changed with Harry other the summer. He was gay. That had been a big shock to him. Until just a few weeks ago he had never even thought about boys. He hadn't even really thought about girls for that matter. He'd shared a very clumsy kiss with Cho back in his forth year. But that was the extent of his sexual experience. Until 2 weeks ago at least. Harry closed his eyes as the memory came back to him.

…

He was following Blaise Zabini down the alleyway at the end of street. He wasn't sure why he was following him, or even why he was in Little Whinging at all, but curiosity had got the better of him.

Blaise stopped halfway down the dark alley and looked back over his shoulder. Harry was still following him. He wasn't sure his plan would work, but so far, so good.

Blaise waited for Harry to get within ear shot before greeting him sternly, "Potter."

"Zabini." Harry replied. "What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business Potter." Came the reply. "Why are you following me anyway? I hope you don't make a habit of following boys into dark places"

The smirk on Blaise's face was making Harry uncomfortable.

"Cut the crap Zabini. What are you doing here?" Harry repeated his earlier question. His tone slightly more angry than he had intended.

"Well I just wanted to see where Perfect Potter spent his summer." Blaise replied with a wink.

"And why would you be interested in that?" Potter was getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"I'll be honest Potter. My parents and I have just moved down the street. I saw that fat Muggle and his friends tormenting you the other day and I guess I was just being nosey. There. Now answer my question. Why where you following me?"

"Well it's not every day I see another Wizard around here. Especially not a Slytherin. I just automatically assumed you were up to no good." Harry was still not certain that he believed Zabini's story.

"I've had plenty of chances to hex you over the last few days, Potter. I'm surprised it's taken you until now to notice me. I've certainly noticed you." He winked again.

"If you say so." Harry began to walk away.

"What. Not even going to say goodbye Potter? Where are your manners?" Another wink.

"I save my manners for people I actually like." Harry replied coolly as he left the alley and began walking home.

A moment later he felt a sharp pain in his back as he was roughly pushed up against a fence. Before he could compose himself he felt something on his lips. He was being kissed.

Harry pushed Zabini away from him. "What the fuck are you..." He was interrupted by another kiss. He felt the other boys tongue searching for his. Harry's heart was racing as he gave up struggling and started to enjoy the moment. He returned the kiss passionately, part of him hoping this moment would never end.

After a few minutes Zabini pulled away grinning at Harry. "Goodnight Potter" He smirked as he turned and walked away.

…

Harry opened his eyes, his breathing heavy. He needed some fresh air. Stepping out of the shower he caught his reflection in the mirror. His face was flushed and his hair was a mess. Even when it was wet he couldn't get it under control. He dried himself off and quickly got dressed. Carefully tucking his still solid erection in to the waistband of his underwear.

He left the bathroom and proceeded down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. He wasn't sure where he was going. It was still early but he needed to walk. He needed the distraction. From Blaise. From those eyes. From his uncomfortable downstairs situation.

The early morning air was cool on his face as he opened the front door. Privet Drive was deserted. He turned left at the end of his driveway and decided to head to the park. A perfect place for him to be alone with his thoughts. Later on in the day the park would be full of children enjoying the summer holidays. And not to mention, Dudley and his annoying gang. But right now he would have the whole place to himself. Or so he thought.

As he entered the park he noticed a familiar figure sitting along on one of the swings. He wanted to walk away. Go home now before he was noticed. But something stopped him. Something made him approach the swings.

"Zabini" Harry said quietly.

"Potter. Can't sleep?" He was smirking again.

"Just fancied a walk." Harry replied. "What are you doing out of bed so early? I thought Slytherins only woke up early on a school day?"

"Who says I've even been to bed?" Zabini replied coolly.

Harry didn't reply. Instead he just sat down on the other swing and stared at the ground. He should get up. Just walk away. This was all wrong. He shouldn't be here. Zabini shouldn't be here.

His thoughts were interrupted as a felt a hand placed gently on his knee. "So, shall we pick up where we left off the other night?"

"That was a mistake." Harry replied brushing away his hand. "And it will never happen again."

"If you say so." Another smirk. "See you around Potter."

Harry watched as Zabini stood up and left the park. Not even looking back. And then he saw something else. Something in the bushes in front of him. He recognised them instantly.

Those eyes.

A/N: Reviews are welcomed but please be constructive.


End file.
